


Letters Home

by Ara_Sigyrn (AraSigyrn), deannawol



Series: Friday Night Firefight - Bad Nights and Big Cities [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Interval fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/Ara_Sigyrn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/pseuds/deannawol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the interval fics for the Silver Bullets 'Verse, this won't make sense without reading that.</p>
<p>Even when you're down on your luck, even when you've got nothing in your pockets, there are some things you've got to do.  QB's got responsibilities, and one of them is writing home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Home

 

 

============================== Transcription Begins ==============================

Hello Angel,  
  
It’s Chase here.  Hope the last cred transfer went through okay ‘cause I didn’t get any confirmation back.  All I got left of my last Mercy paycheck is the ¢10 that I’m using to send this message so it’ll be next month before I can resend.  Don’t worry though, we got food covered so you be sure that the kids get real meat.  
  
The boys and I turned in a couple of ‘patch dealers last night and Noah sweet talked the cop behind the booking desk into handing out a couple of extra pizza vouchers.  She got yelled at by her Sarge, we heard it on our way out, but when all you got left in the cupboard is Kibble’n’Bitz there isn’t much choice but to run before they try to take them back.  Got plans to go out again tonight – Growing boys, you know?  
  
I know that you want me to come home, babe, but at least here there’s a hope of getting some work. It’s not great at the moment, I know that, but something will come along.  I know it will.  Signing with Mercy might not have been the best thing but Noah has a plan and he’s smart.  It’s going to work.  I hope!  It kinda depends on David though and him not stuffing his huge feet right in the middle of the plan.  We’re taking a trip over to David’s brother’s sister tomorrow to see if she can find us a job.    
  
Boy, that is one totally complicated relationship.  David and this ‘Fyre guy I was telling you about, the rock star merc, they’re brothers through their dad.  Firecracker, she’s a fixer who runs a club here in the city, but ‘Fyre calls her his sister.  I don’t know how that came about but family’s gotta count for something, yeah?  That’s what Noah says.  But Noah’s got one of those families that are still together.  Not like David’s.  Not like ours.  Crossing my fingers that he’s right though because rent's due at the end of the week and I’m not sure we can bluff it.  Landlord’s a bit of a hardass and he definitely knows his way around the guns he thinks we don’t see.  
  
‘Fyre told David that he could come to him if he needed anything but he won’t.  He won’t talk to his dad either.  Or his mom.  They came calling the other day.  Didn’t like the apartment.  I don’t see why that pissed him off – we don’t like it either! They had a rucksack of food with them but when David told them to get out, well, they didn’t exactly get time to leave it.  He shoved them out the door when they started talking about getting him home.  “Where it was safe”, they said.  You think I’m stubborn but I’m not even close to David.  He’s out to prove something to someone.  Not even sure that he knows who he wants to prove himself to.  I half think that it’s ‘Fyre, but David says it’s not.  I got eyes, though.  He’s trying to copy ‘Fyre.  He’s starting to talk like ‘Fyre.  Thinks we don’t notice.  ‘Course, David and Noah think I don’t notice the fact that they spend most of their evenings together.  It’s kinda sweet, ya know?  Cuddled up on the couch, watching whatever bad vid they can find on the networks.  I may not be the smartest, but I’m not blind.  But, ya know, if they want to hook up then I’m not going to stop them.  I got you, babe, don’t need anything else.    
  
Oh, you’ll like this one.  Juniper, ‘Fyre’s boyfriend, the one from that Vogue photoshoot that was on the billboard right across the street from the apartment?  He called around a couple of times with his brother and brought us food and things, but he’s not well right now.  Damn shame that.  He’s a really nice guy, ya know?  Not at all like I thought he’d be.  When we were at that LA fashion show, all the models were so weird.  I’m not talking about their shape, ‘cause that was weird too, but like their attitudes.  Remember Abby, the girl down the street that used to tease you for having natural hair, like that but ten times worse.  That was how they acted.  The DG guys were the only ones who’d actually talk to us and Juniper, he was cool, you know?  So of course he’s the one that got hurt.  No one’s talking about it much, but given that he’s always got people around him, I think there’s something really wrong with him.  Don’t know what though, and don’t go spreading that around.  What am I saying?  I know you won’t, Angel.  
  
Talked to my dad the other week, forgot to tell you in the last message, but he’s still hoping for a promotion soon.  Says that as soon as he gets it, he’s going to come home and pick up the kids.  Yeah, he couldn’t hold my eye this time either.  Dunno who he thinks he’s kidding.  What corp bars you from the exec level just because you have kids, anyway?  I told him it was Billy’s birthday and he swore that he was going to send on some money.  Let me know if it arrived, yeah?  I can go hassle him again if I need to.    
  
Oh God, Angel, I thought this was all going to be so easy, ya know?  Sign on with Mercy, get a paycheck, keep my head down and do my job.  You were right though.  It was too good to be true.    
  
I’m still coming off some of the stuff that they put me on.  Still got the shakes a bit, but it’s getting better.  Not flashing back as much either.  I’m hoping we land a job with a decent medical plan.  Noah says that some corps extend the cover out to family.  David said so too.  That would be great, but I’m not holding my breath.  You usually have to be exec level before they’ll give you decent coverage, but fingers crossed, yeah?    
  
Imagine what it’d be like to be just walk into a hospital when Peter’s lungs are playing up and not worry about how you’re going to put food on the table or keep the bill collectors from the door.  I know thoughts like that aren’t helping but with David spending time with ‘Fyre and ‘Fyre’s friends, it’s easy to get caught up in the moment.  Those guys, they never had to worry about paying the bills and it’s hard to remember that sometimes.  Gotta remember what my mom used to say:  “No point looking at the sky when your feet are on the ground.”  
  
See if you can scrounge a few creds at the end of the month and get some flowers for mom’s grave?  I’m missing her a lot these days.  The dataterm is flashing at me now.  Best sign off, babe.  Love you.  Kiss the kids for me, yeah?  I’ll try to come up as soon as I can.  
  
Shit no.  Don’t cut out yet.  I just got to…  


   
============================== Transcription Ends ==============================

  
> DataTerm :: Insufficient Funds Status;  
> Begin Data Dump;  
> Data Dump Successful;  
> User :: QB :: Log out successful;  
> DataTerm :: Purge remainder of inserted chip;  
> Purge successful :: Credit successfully transferred to corporate account #55778891-Alpha  
> DataTerm :: Display welcome message;  



End file.
